Just one more kiss!
by leadencloudsonthehorizon
Summary: Robin comes to Marian's bedroom at the castle after the siege of Nottingham in 2x10. Suddenly, kissing is not enough, but they still want one more kiss.


Robin comes to Marian's bedroom at the castle after the siege of Nottingham in 2x10. Suddenly, kissing is not enough, but they still want one more kiss.

For Penelope Clemence on her birthday! Happy birthday! You have to get older, but you don't have to grow up. Robin doesn't want to grow up, and you love him. Maybe he is right?

Disclaimer: The BBC Robin Hood show or all the characters belong to the BBC and Tiger Aspect Productions.

 **Just one more kiss!**

A hooded Robin was walking quickly through the streets of Nottingham. Darkness was descending rapidly, and there were a few people out, and he himself had no desire to be out in the open after dark. After the siege of Nottingham by Prince John's troops, after being on the brink of losing Marian and dying himself, Robin needed to pay a visit to his beloved to make sure that she was alright.

Quickening the pace, Robin turned into the lane that led to the castle and ran down the street. Soon he stopped near the castle, looking up, at the window of Marian's bedroom, a small smile quivering in the corners of his lips. He unshouldered his bow and pulled a fistful of arrows from his quiver. As he released an arrow and watched it fly and embed itself into the wooden windowsill, he felt his heart hammering harder in anticipation of meeting with his betrothed.

 _God and fate are still feeling generous to us, and we are happy together_ , Robin thought. There were so many close calls that he had lost the count of the times when they could have lost each other.

As he climbed up and jumped down from the windowsill, Robin peered into the semi-darkness of the bedchamber illuminated only by one burning candle at a distant table in the corner. The bed curtains were drawn, and he couldn't see Marian. He took several steps to the bed and sighed deeply as he heard Marian's quiet sobs. Why was his love crying? They were alive, and they didn't lose each other! Robin's heart clenched in his chest and stuttered.

"Marian, my love, I am here," Robin whispered as he quietly crossed the room and stopped near her bed. She didn't answer, and a feeling of worry began to creep into his stomach. "Are you alright?"

Lost deep in thought and crying, Marian heard no footsteps and no sound, not even a shift of breath. Yet, she knew someone lurked in the shadows beyond the bed curtains. "Who is here?"

"It's me, Robin," he replied, his voice closer to her than before. "Did I wake you up?"

Marian swallowed hard, and her face brightened. She brushed away her tears with the back of her palm, and spoke as cheerfully as she could. "No, you didn't. I wasn't sleeping, and I am still dressed."

Robin drew the curtain of the bed and sat on the edge. As a dull light fell on Marian, he could see tears shining on her eyelashes and in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms, feeling her heart beat frantically through the layers of clothing that separated them. Her arms wrapped around his back in a tight grip, and she pressed her head against his chest, closing her eyes while he held her against him.

As she calmed a bit, Robin unlocked their embrace and looked into her face. His eyes were full of concern and worry. "What happened, my love? Why were you crying?"

Marian looked up at him through her tears. Her face was pale, her eyes puffy from crying, yet to him, she was very beautiful. "Hold me, Robin," she whispered. "Please hold me. Don't leave me."

He gathered her into his arms as gently as he might have held a child, his forehead pressed to hers. "I love you, Marian," he murmured, hoping that his confession would ease her distress. "I am with you, and I am not going to leave you again." He stroked her back, over and over in a soothing rhythm.

"I love you too, Robin," she said softy. Her fingers tangled through his hair, pulling slightly like she had done in childhood. He winked at her, and she winked back at him. A look of melancholy flashed across her features. "We always want the best for King Richard and England, for the people and our friends. But we rarely think of ourselves, always postponing our happiness for tomorrow." There were tears rolling down her eyes. "But do we have tomorrow, Robin?"

"Yes, we do, my love," he assured her. He kissed her cheek and, with a grin ear to ear, continued, "When the king returns, we will wed in the Locksley Chapel as we have always planned. King Richard will give you away, and everyone will be happy when we will get married!"

She drew back slightly but remained wrapped in his arms. Gazing into his eyes, she flashed a grateful smile. "Thank you for being here with me, Robin."

"It is the purpose of my life to be with you, Marian," he said, smiling at her tenderly.

Robin cupped her face and brushed his lips against hers. His entire body felt hot, and he imagined himself pushing her against the wall and ravishing her mouth until she begged for more. Oh, dear God! Her hair tickled his nose as she leaned closer to him. Desire surged through him when she licked her lips and smiled a slow and easy smile, and his blood was boiling.

Robin's thoughts were just pure lust and desire. He wanted to undress her and make her his, to enjoy the sweetness of her mouth and the virgin beauty of her divine body. He could see that Marian was having similar thoughts, and the temptation was very strong for them both.

Robin kissed her softly at first, then with greater urgency as his need for her increased. He coaxed open her mouth and tasted the remnants of her tears, salty and sweet, thinking that her lips were magic as they matched his. He groaned and deepened the kiss, and, with a little sigh of pleasure, she sneaked her arms around his neck, giving him all the invitation he needed to pull her fully into his embrace. He kissed her so hard she thought she may expire on the spot.

They kissed for minutes, and then, suddenly, kissing was not enough. The desire bubbling in their blood, the tangling of tongues, the gasping for breath, the smell of the woods mingled with that of lavender, it was primal magic. It was only then, with her body pressed so wondrously close to his arousal, that Robin remembered that they were not married and he couldn't take her now. He couldn't dishonor her. Just when the need within him became painful, Robin drew away.

His eyes were bright with passion. "I cannot do this to you. Not until we are wed."

She sighed with regret. "Then stay with me tonight and just hold me."

Robin leaned in and kissed Marian lightly on the mouth. Just before sensual madness could take possession of his senses again, he ended the kiss and stared into her flushed face. He was so on fire for her and his body was burning with the need that if he continued, he wouldn't be able to stop.

 _Yet, he wanted to kiss her again! Just one more kiss! One more!_

He grinned, and his lips were caressing hers as he spoke. "I have a lot to teach you, my love, but only when we are married. You know I am a man of honor."

Marian nodded, letting out a sigh of regret. Voice trembling, she said, "Sometimes I wish you could forget about your honor while being with me."

Robin laughed wickedly. "Is that an invitation, my love?"

A smiling Marian reached towards him again and kissed him. It was the loveliest kiss they had ever shared. Her velvet tongue ran across his lips, and then she opened her mouth to him, and he kissed her fervently. Everything in them seemed so alive, and this reverent kiss spoke of promises, of love, of devotion, of hopes, and of the need they couldn't satisfy right now.

"Your eyes are like an ocean in which dreams are reflected," he whispered as he pulled away.

"Oh, good start, handsome," she commented, laughing at him. "You are able to be romantic!"

"Yes well," he stuttered unable to focus on anything but her lips. "You are very beautiful!"

Marian gave him a challenging glance. "Oh, am I?"

Robin grinned widely. "Yes, you are. I love you so very much!"

She sighed in contentment. "I love you too."

They lay back on the bed, and his strong arms encircled Marian and held her tight to him. It was a tender embrace that was infinitely precious, and he also planted _a soft kiss on her cheek. Dear God, I love him so much, and I thank you for protecting our love_ , Marian thought. They didn't know how to live without each other, but together they were stronger – they were invincible.


End file.
